The present disclosure generally relates to content delivery to network accessible devices such as the delivery of advertisements and alerts. As microprocessors have become more efficient, and network connectivity more prevalent, an ever increasing amount of devices now have internet or intranet enabled capabilities and features. With the network capabilities of network accessible devices, come opportunities for users to consume content, and therefore opportunities for publishers of content to provide alerts and/or advertise to these users. Advertisers are presented with ever increasing opportunities to reach their increasingly accessible consumers through a myriad of network accessible devices used by these consumers on a daily basis. To maximize the value of each advertisement opportunity, it is typically advantageous for publishers of content to offer an advertisement opportunity to as many potential advertisers as feasible. Similarly, network accessible devices present a direct method of reaching a large audience for the delivery of geographically targeted alerts for both natural disasters and man-made incidents. Improving the speed and reliability of content delivery across a network is important for providing consumers using network accessible devices with a satisfactory user experience.